Problem: $\dfrac{4}{10} + \dfrac{5}{12} = {?}$
Answer: $ = {\dfrac{4 \times 6}{10 \times 6}} + {\dfrac{5 \times 5}{12 \times 5}} $ $ = {\dfrac{24}{60}} + {\dfrac{25}{60}} $ $ = \dfrac{{24} + {25}}{60} $ $ = \dfrac{49}{60}$